Question: Gabriela has taken 4 tests and her average score so far is 85. If she gets 100, a perfect score, on the remaining 2 tests, what will her new average be?
Solution: If she gets 100 on the remaining tests, the sum of her scores will be $4 \cdot 85 + 2 \cdot 100 = 540$ Her overall average will then be $540 \div 6 = 90$.